Talking and Tattoos
by AmazonTurk
Summary: Gift fic for Chocobo Jnanee involving Reno and his daughter Axys. A little fatherdaughter bonding. Rated T for swearing.


**_A/N: This is a gift fic for Chocobo Jnanee who gave me my 150th review for 'Part of Life'. I asked him/her what he/she wanted and I received a PM that was very...detailed. But, unfortunately, a lot of the things he/she asked for would not be contingent to what I have in store for my poor fucked up characters. But, he/she did ask specifically for Reno and Axys. Axys is Reno's daughter with Christine; General Sephiroth's former secretary at ShinRa. You can read more about that in dantesdarkqueen's 'Evidence of Sephiroth's Humanity', which I suggest you do, because it is a totally bitchin' killer fic. And we've combined our fics, so that's why you see aspects of mine in hers and vice versa. Anyway, this takes place when Axys is 16 or 17. Reno has always been involved in her life, as much as he can be, being a Turk. So, hope you like this, Chocobo Jnanee. I know it's not what you asked for, but hopefully it will suffice._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Axys. She is Queen's OC._**

* * *

She was growing up too fast. It was cliche to think, but it seemed like just yesterday, Axys was a tiny little red-headed infant, snuggling in her mother's arms. The first time Reno had held her, he felt like he was going to drop her or crush her. Christine had told him he'd be fine and being a father came naturally. Reno was surprised that she had been right. And he had vowed to always protect her. 

When she was eight, she started sleeping over at her friend's houses. Marlene, Andria and Kaya were her best friends and the four of them had been getting into shit since they were that age. And now, as teenagers they were still getting into shit. Only more so. And there was a small rift with the girls now. Involving a boy. Azrael, the handsome silver-haired son of Sephiroth and Akalara, to be exact. Azrael had always had his eye out for Andria, the black haired, red-streaked daughter of Zack and Kandi. And Axys, had always had her heart set on Azrael.

Azrael was taking Andria to prom and Axys was pissed.

"I don't get it, Dad," Axys grumbled, propping her foot up the table of the outdoor cafe. "I mean, we've all been friends since...forever. Why did he pick her?"

Reno shrugged. He wasn't good with this shit. "I dunno, Doll," he said, taking a drag off his cigarette. "Maybe 'cause their dad's were best friends or something. Destiny and shit."

Axys snorted. "Destiny," she spat out. "Right. Fuck destiny. I wanted him and just because I'm not a stacked babe like Andria, I get left in the dust."

Reno eyed his daughter. No, she wasn't stacked. Andria had inherited her mother's attributes as far as that was concerned. Unfortunately for Axys, she had inherited Reno's. She was tall and lanky, flaming red hair and the same aquamarine eyes. She was pretty and smart, with a killer smile and personality. Axys actually reminded Reno of his wife, Yuffie. Skinny and all legs and attitude enough to put him in his place. They both did it regularly.

"You're still a knock out, Doll," he said, flicking his cigarette. "Ya just gotta find the right guy who'll appreciate it. But if he fuckin' lays a finger on my baby girl, I ripped his godsdamned hard on right outta his pants!"

"Dad!" Axys laughed. "Odin, it's bad enough you're a Turk, but you don't need to make threats like that. I'll never get a date."

Reno smirked. "That's the point," he told her.

Axys threw her muffin wrapper at him. "Asshole," she grumbled good naturedly.

"But you love me anyway."

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes with a smile. "Hey, will you do something for me?"

"What's that, Doll?" he asked, tossing the muffin wrapper back at her.

"Mom won't let me get a tattoo until I'm 18, but I can get one if I have a parent with me," she said, her voice pleading. "Will you go with me? Please?"

"A tattoo?" he asked, scratching his cheek. "What do you want and where?"

Axys shrugged. "A butterfly...somewhere," she said, blushing a little.

Reno laughed. "You gonna get a butterfly on your ass or something, Ax?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said. She lept up and jumped in his lap. "Come on, Dad! You can make this my birthday present! Plus, you'll piss off Mom in the process."

"What makes you think I want to piss off your mom?" he asked. "Christine and I happen to be friends."

"But it'll be a cool prank!" she pleaded, nuzzeling into him like she used to when she was a little girl. "Please Daddy?"

"Don't 'Daddy' me," he said, though he knew he was breaking down. He never could resist it when she did that...which is exactly why she did it.

Axys sniffled. Damn, she was good.

"Just a small one?" he asked. Axys looked up and nodded. Reno sighed and kissed his daughter's forehead. "If your mother kills me, I'm coming back to make the rest of your life a living hell."

Axys grinned. "Deal."

* * *

Reno was sitting outside of the tattoo parlor, smoking a cigarette. He had gone in and signed for Axys to get her tattoo and then had been forced out by her, saying she didn't want him to see her ass while she was having her ink done. So he waited. And he thought. 

The more he thought, the more pissed he got.

What right did that little fucker Azrael have to reject his daughter? She was a great girl. Axys was smart and funny and pretty. She could already outshoot most of the new rookies they had recruited. She could fight, she could scheme. She was going to be one helluva Turk...if she wanted to be.

Reno really didn't know if he wanted his life for his daughter though. She could be so much more than what he was. But he figured she didn't have much choice in the matter. It was in her blood. She would finish high school, go to college and probably end up working with him until he died or retired. She'd protect Rufus with her life and then when Rufus retired, she'd protect Bryce.

Reno's eyebrow quirked at that. Bryce ShinRa; or Mini-Rufus as he was commonly referred to. The kid was the exact image of Rufus. Niki had dubbed him that when she first saw him. Reno ignored the twinge of pain in his heart at the memory. Hm. Bryce, huh? Well, the kid did seem to be into his daughter. But he was his boss' son. But he was a good kid. Maybe...just maybe.

The door to the tattoo parlor opened, interrupting Reno's thoughts. He turned to see his daughter rubbing her arm and staring at the ground sheepishly. He smirked. "Chicken out?" he asked playfully.

Axys turned her face up to him and grinned. Reno's mouth dropped open. "Hardly, Dad," she scoffed. "I am your daughter, after all."

Reno's mouth closed and his lips curled into a sly smile. He ran his fingers over the twin red marks under his daughter's eyes. "Well, I'll be damned," he commented. "What happened to the butterfly?"

She shrugged. "I...lied?"

He scowled at her. "Your mother's going to kill me."

Axys linked her arm through his as they started off down the street. "Don't worry, Dad," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'll protect you."

* * *

**_A/N: How fluffy was that? Seriously. Review!_**


End file.
